Bargaining Chip
by The.Benevolent.Void.Mistress
Summary: You had no idea that answering that jeer would lead up to you saving your, and all of your friends, session in the end. But you wondered if the price was worth it. You thought it over and decided that saving the lives of all of the trolls, humans, sprites, and denizens was indeed worth it.


_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Bargaining Chip,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Things weren't going good so on the battle front. They were actually starting to look pretty bleak. Nobody said anything but you could feel everyone's spirits getting closer to their breaking point. And you felt so helpless as you watched all your friends struggle to defeat Lord English. You wished there was something you could do to help. But you were one of the weakest players in your session. Most days you felt like the only thing keeping your spirits up was Dave. You and him had been dating for a long time and you both supported each other. But lately he's been getting distant and it's making you nervous. He's been hanging out with Terezi in their 'can town' more and more. He even forgot the last two times you planned to hang out. It was really starting to get to you and right now you were sitting in your room feeling sad. But you stood up suddenly and huffed. You couldn't just sit by while Dave ignored you and blew you off to hang out with Terezi! You may not be the most powerful or useful player in this fucking session but you'll be damned if you let him treat you like this! You were a lady and he better get his shit together. So you left your room and stalked down the corridor with purposeful strides. You got to the room can town was in and opened the door.

But you halted and stood there still as a statue. You couldn't believe what you were looking at. It was Dave. Kissing Terezi. He and her were locked in a passionate lip lock. They were so into each other that they didn't even notice you. You felt everything around you dull until you were numb and cold. You slowly and quietly backed out of the room and silently closed the door. You calmly walked back to your room and closed and locked the door behind you. You sat down in complete silence for a few minutes before the floodgates opened and you cried. You cried long and hard until you just couldn't anymore. You didn't leave your room for the rest of the day. And when you still didn't come out the next day or the day after that people began to get worried. Jade, Nepeta, and Feferi began to worry and asked Dave where you were. He shrugged and said, "No clue." And Feferi gave him an odd look and asked, "Aren't you two dating?!" And Jade narrowed her eyes at the blonde boy and the teal blooded troll behind him and added, "Yeah. I know if I hadn't heard from my girlfriend for more than two days I'd be really worried." Dave frowned and replied in a nonchalant tone, "Yeah well I'm just giving her space ya know? I don't wanna smother her. That's not cool." Jade, Feferi, and Nepeta all glared at him and Nepeta huffed, "Sure. Whatever. If mew see her, tell her to come talk to us. We're worried about her!"

Dave shrugged and agreed before he and Terezi left down the hall and out of sight. The three girls watched them go and Jade said, "This isn't good." Nepeta and Feferi agreed before they went the other way. Meanwhile you were curled up in a ball on your bed staring at the wall with listless eyes. Your computer pinged loudly. Much louder than it usually did when alerting you to a message. It actually startled you and you sat up. You debated ignoring it but it chimed again and you got up with a sigh. It was from Pesterchum. You didn't recognize the chumhandle though. It was from someone named... undyingUmbrage... You were about to ex out when you got another message. You got curious and clicked the person's icon so the messages came up. It showed when they started messaging you and all the messages that followed.

**undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering genericChumhandle [GC] at 5:46 a.m. **

**uu: GOOD EVENING (_). **

**uu: I KNOW YOu ARE uPSET. **

**uu: AND YOu FEEL uSELESS AND DEPRESSED. **

**uu: BuT I CAN HELP YOu. **

**uu: HOW WOuLD YOu LIKE TO MAKE A DEAL.**

You immediately became suspicious. You didn't even know this person but they supposedly 'knew' you and how you were feeling. But while a sensible person would ignore them, you decided to humor whoever it was. Besides, with everything that happened...it wasn't like you had anything better to do with your time on the asteroid. So you started talking with them.

**GC: What kind of deal? **

**uu: HOW ABOuT THE KIND THAT SAVES YOuR STuPID SESSION. **

**GC: ... **

**GC: I may regret saying this but... **

**GC: ...I'm listening. **

**uu: GOOD. **

_You had no idea that answering that jeer would lead up to you saving your, and all of your friends, session in the end. But you wondered if the price was worth it. You thought it over and decided that saving the lives of all of the trolls, humans, sprites, and denizens was indeed worth it._

***************Time Skip - Final Battle***************

Everyone was on pins and needles. You watched from the sidelines as everyone mentally prepared themselves for the final battle with Lord English. Luckily for you nobody was paying any attention to you. Because if they were they would have noticed how eerily calm you were. Everyone else was jittery with nerves but you sat calmly with your hands folded in your lap. Your dark cloak carefully wrapped around you to prevent anyone seeing any part of you but your face. And then he was there. His arrival was so sudden that for a moment nobody knew what to do. They just stared in shock as his hulking, muscular green skinned form loomed in a forgotten archway. Nobody moved an inch for the longest time. But then Lord English chuckled and said, "I see you all are geared for battle. Pity your preparations were all for naught." Dirk glared at the cherub and said with a sharp edge in his tone, "You're so sure we're going to lose?" But Lord English just laughed mockingly and said to everyone's shock, "No Strider. I say it because there will be no fight." Ever the diplomatic one, Rose stepped forward and asked in a calm tone, "What do you mean there will be no fight? Isn't that why you've come here Lord English? To fight us?"

Everyone waited with bated breath to hear the giant cherub's answer. And when he did answer, nobody could believe what they heard. It just didn't make sense. The cherub Lord just grinned wickedly and said, "I am here to collect my bride." The deafening silence that followed that statement was unbelievable. And more than a few jaws hit the floor. And Rose actually stuttered when she asked in a disbelieving tone, "W-who?! Who is this bride you speak of?!" Everybody seemed to be thinking the same thing. 'Who would willingly marry Lord English?!' But the Lord didn't answer verbally. Instead he simply held his large hand out, palm up, like he was waiting to be handed something. Everyone was so focused on Lord English that they missed you standing up. But Karkat was the first you passed by on your way to the front where English stood waiting for you. "(_ _ _)! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?!" That drew everyone's attention to him and you and a few people gasped in shock. Karkat saw the blank look on your face and gasped. "(_ _ _)! Are-? I mean- you're not his b-bride! ...Are you?" You didn't answer him or any of the other questions that the trolls and humans fired at you. They were all talking so loudly and together so you couldn't understand them anyways.

Dave stood frozen next to Terezi but when you reached Lord English he bolted to the front. He called your name loudly and you felt yourself frown before you wiped it away and put the neutral look back in place. Dave stopped in front of you and reached out to grab your arm but Lord English growled and stuck his staff out to block the young Strider from his goal. Dave glared at the Lord before turning back to you. You didn't want to look at him but did anyways. Besides, you weren't even mad at him anymore. Sad yes. But your anger had fizzled out soon after you'd made your deal with Lord English. You were surprised he even made the deal in the first place. And you were kind of disturbed to find out he'd been watching you this whole time. From the first moment you entered the game he'd been watching you. But he said he was younger when that happened. He said it was his passed self who first found you on one of his screens. And once he did he couldn't seem to look away. You didn't know whether to be flattered or uncomfortable. The latter was winning out though. But all your unease was pushed back when he offered you a once in a lifetime deal. He promised to spare the lives of your session mates in exchange for your hand in human marriage.

At first you thought he was playing a stupid joke, trolling you perhaps. But he was dead serious. He said he wanted you as his human bride and he would have no other. Plus, being his bride in exchange for the safety and well being of all your friends seemed quite fair. So with a nod you joined Lord English at his side and said, "I am ready to leave husband~" Lord English chuckled and wrapped his massive arm around you and nodded, "Very well wife." And before anyone could even make an attempt to stop you both a large flash of white light engulfed you both. It was so bright that everyone turned away or covered their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded. And when the light faded and everyone could see again they discovered you were both gone. But in your place was a stack of letters. Dave stepped forward and picked them up. He swallowed when he saw each envelope had a name written on it. "Everybody look! They're letters for us. And they're from (_ _ _)." Everyone rushed forward and Dave handed the letters out. But nobody opened their letters. There were a few nervous shared glances. Nobody wanted to go first. They were afraid of what they'd find in the innocent looking envelopes. But finally Karkat couldn't take the suspense anymore and tore his letter open.

Everyone watched as he unfolded the note and began reading. He didn't get very far before Dirk asked, "What did she write to you?" Karkat just glared but sighed loudly before reading the letter out loud. "Dear Karkat, I bet you're confused and wondering what's going on. And I feel like I owe you, as my team leader, an explanation. You see, I made a deal with English in exchange for you and everyone else's safety. He promised that in exchange for my hand in marriage he would stop his reign of tyranny. My freedom seemed a small price to pay in exchange for your lives. I know I made the right choice so please don't be mad with me. Plus now you're all free! You can all do whatever you want without fear! You can live your lives in peace. And Karkat, you can finally rest and relax. You work and push yourself too hard as team leader. I know it was hard for you, having to be strong for yourself as well as everyone else. But I appreciated it. And I'm sad we didn't get to hang out more. I'll miss you Karkat. -(_ _ _)~

The candy red blooded troll bit his lip and crushed the note in his hands. He tried holding back the red tinted tears that were welling in his eyes but was unsuccessful. Feferi and Nepeta sniffed and looked like they might cry too. Suddenly everyone else started tearing open their notes as well. Silence hung in the air as everyone read their individual letters. But soon that silence was interrupted by soft sniffs and tears. Suddenly Jade burst into tears and dropped her note. Jane and Rose hugged her to calm her down. John picked her letter up and asked if he could read it. The distraught girl nodded before burying her face in the Crocker girl's neck. "Dear Jade~ Hey jungle girl~! I'm going to miss you when I'm gone. But don't be sad jungle girl. I'll be safe so don't worry for me. I'm so glad me and you were friends. Meeting you all those years ago was one of the best moments of my life. I'm going to miss your smiles and running around having fun shooting things with you. But maybe we'll meet again some day jungle girl. Please don't forget me. -(_ _ _)~ Nepeta was in tears now and Feferi looked dangerously close to them as well. Soon people started handing John their letters to read out loud.

Feferi's, Nepeta's, Jane's, and Roxy's notes were similar to Jade's. It was basically you telling the girls how much you were going to miss them and that you were so glad that you all ended up friends. And how you loved spending time with them all. And you asked them not to forget you. Nepeta started sobbing and said through her tears that they would never forget you. Never ever. Sollux's note was you saying thank you for all the times the Gemini helped you by fixing your electronics. Especially your laptop. And your note to Kanaya was you saying thanks to the jade blood for all the clothes she'd made for you as well as helping you become more fashion coordinated. And Rose's note mentioned how much you liked discussing tentacles with the therapist blonde. The note to Aradia was you saying you wished you could have hung out more and that you had fun at her Dead Day party. Meanwhile the note to Tavros was you saying thank you for the lessons in Fiduspawn as well as showing her Pupa Pan. Your notes to Vriska and Terezi were eerily similar as well. Both notes said that you forgave them. But while Vriska's note said you forgave her for all the hateful things she'd said or done to you, Terezi's note said you forgave her for stealing Dave from you.

Vriska scoffed loudly and balled her note up. But she didn't throw it away, just stuffed it angrily in her jeans pocket. And Terezi just stared blankly at the note before carefully folding it up and pocketing it as well. Eridan didn't share his note with everyone else. He just sniffed and nodded his head as he read it over and over. Then he hugged it to his chest before tucking it safely away. And oddly enough Gamzee wouldn't let anyone read his note either. He folded it up small and hid it on his person. And Equius was surprised he even got a note. He often ignored you, deeming you weak and pitiable. He frowned when he read his own note. You wrote about how you wished you could have gotten a chance to know him. And that you admired his strength and always marveled at his amazing robotics. As he read it Equius thought that maybe he may have misjudged you. Dirk smiled when he read his note. Though there was a twinge of sadness in his smile. You wrote about how he was so cool but still a huge nerd. But in a totally cool and ironic way. And Dirk's smile turned down when he read that you secretly thought of him as an older, cooler brother that everyone liked better than her. But even so she loved him and loved hanging out with and watching anime with. Even if you didn't do it much after a time.

And Jake was no better. Especially since he'd always kind of crushed on you. Though you never knew this. You just thought he wanted to be friends. And you said you would miss him and all the adventures you shared. And John shared his after. It was you thanking him for taking you flying using his windy thing. And goofing off together while watching crappy movies. And teaching you about the prankster gambit. And Dirk, Jake, and John noticed Dave hadn't said anything since he read his own note. They wondered what it said and before Dave could put the note away Dirk flashstepped and snatched it up and read it. His eyes widened before they narrowed in anger. The older Strider flashstepped in front of Dave and said loudly and angrily, "YOU CHEATED ON (_ _ _)?! Why dude? She was the sweetest girl ever! Give me one good reason why you'd break her heart!" Dirk's shouts had drawn everyone's attention to the two blonde brothers. Jake glared hatefully at the younger Strider and yelled, "WHAT? You cheated on (_ _ _)? You scoundrel! You didn't deserve her!" Now both Jake and Dirk were yelling at the younger teen. But Terezi came up and said, "Back off, both of you. He doesn't need to explain himself." But Jake hissed at her, "You're the one he cheated with, aren't you? You trollop! Do either of you have any respect for the sacredness of a monogamous relationship?"

Dave didn't say anything, just looked at his shoes in shame. And Terezi had no clue what monogamous even meant so stayed quiet as well. But Dave looked up when Dirk sighed. And the older Strider took his shades off and Dave nervously followed his example. The older brother looked the younger in his red eyes and said softly, "I'm disappointed in you Dave. I thought my older self had taught you better." Then he slipped his shades back on and flashstepped out of there without another word. Dave just stared at the spot his brother had been with shock. The rest of the trolls and humans didn't want to wait around for things to get even more awkward so they all absconded at once. The only people left in the clearing were Terezi and Dave. Terezi hugged Dave but he didn't hug back. You weren't seen for a very long time after that day. None of the trolls or humans ever forgot about you or how you gave your freedom and happiness so they could live lives without fear or worry. And they all grew older and happy. Some stayed in contact while others drifted apart but none of them died. And most of them wondered if they would ever see you again. Though there were a certain few who prayed they would see you again. And you did eventually return. But you were so different most of them didn't recognize you. But when they _did_ they couldn't believe how different and beautiful you had become in your time away. You were quite the sight for sore eyes~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I'm not quite sure why I wrote this but here you go. *shrug***


End file.
